Este Rollo: Mis Monólogos xD
by Kiara-Hikari
Summary: weno, como el titulo lo dice, son monologos hechos por mi...dejenme reviews please!
1. Preguntas

¿?PREGUNTAS¿?

Un dia, me encontraba en mi secundaria...pensando en las miles de preguntas sin respuesta que hay, como ¿por que raios el universo no tiene limite? o.O ¿por ke al banco le decimos banco?¿por que no le decimos huevo y al huevo banco? aasi diriamos...mamá ya estan mis bancos cocidos?entre otras muchas mas...

entonces fue cuando me di cuenta...las preguntas son la mejor forma de satisfacer nuestras dudas...verdad que si??

(gente: No!!!!!!!...

yo: ¬¬

gente: a ke diga...SI!!!!!!)

pues no es cierto muajajajajajajaja cofcof ¿por ke raios me rio asi?...diablos otra pregunta tonta weno, en primer lugar, por ke raios digo la palabra raios 4 veces seguidas? o.O respuesta...por naturaleza! toda la gente por naturaleza es preguntona...sin ofender ñ-ñUu las personas hacen cada pregunta estupida, por ejemplo...imaginen la siguiente situacion:

un señor "pancracio" pierde sus llaves del auto y esta como loco buscandolas por todas partes, llega su esposa "perenganita" y le pregunta

sra. -que pasa?-

sr. -perdi mis llaves- (/aun buscandolas como loco dentro del WC xD/)

sra. (he aki la pregunta estupida) y...¿donde las perdistes pancracio?

osea...obio que pancracio no va a saber...si no no estuviera buscandolas en el baño, no creen? x-X...ni modo que le diga...

-ha!! si las perdi dentro del auto- (/aun buscando/)

-y que haces?-

- pues buscandolas- x-X (no tiene logica)

Otra pregunta tipica que podemos "analizar" es: ¿como estas? osea ke les pasa...ven al inche "julano" con cara de perro apachurrado que le paso un tractor encima, por que su novia piribizca lo dejo...y que pasa?...llega el menso de herculiano y...

-hola hercu- (casi llorando el wey)

-hola amigo julano, como estas??-

-¬¬ (con ganas de matarlo) neh estoy superfeliz no ves!!? TT

-ha que bueno n-n- (o es muy menso, o le tiene fe a las respuestas o.O)

Tambien me ancanta la pregunta de: ¿que haces?...ke les pasa? osea les perdono esa pregunta a los ke hablan por chat pss, por ke no los estas mirando pero cuando tienes a los mensos en tu nariz, ya eso es...X!!

Merengano, esta sentado en una banca con una revista frente a sus ojos y luego llega fulunganillo

-kionda merengano...¿ke ases?-

-(/leyendo la revista/) estoy pintando monitos o-ó-

-hay ke bien!! me invitas??- (este a de ser hermano gemelo de herculiano -.-U)

Señores...las preguntas pueden ser muy utiles, si se utilizan con utilidad x-X

es cuestion de saber como preguntar ni modo que les preguntes algo y kieras ke te respondan otra cosa

ejemplo:

filo: ¿ola chica...como te llamas?

sila: me llamo silamenta ditodo

filo/ (-se enoja-)

sila: pasa algo?

filo: no me contestaste

sila: claro ke si...

filo: pero yo keria saber si estabas libre mañana para salir con migo

sila: x-X

Osea hellow!! (señor del publico: hola n-n ... yo: no estaba saludando o.O ...sr: oki .-.) weno que tal la pregunta cuando contestas el dichoso telefono? osea contestas y lo primero que preguntas es ¿quien habla? esto es pasable cuando la persona que contesta el telefono lo dice, pero el que la marco?...

juliana: (-oye el telefono y va a contestar-)

sr extraño que marco el telefono: hola...¿quien habla?

juliana: osea wey...a donde marcaste!!!??

sr: pss a tu casa o.O

juliana: U¬¬ (-cuelga-)

señores...antes de preguntar...analizen las preguntas, o se kieren parecer a un señor extraño que marca el telefono?

por eso aki estan los 5 puntos de este rollo!!!!

(publico: si!!!!! ya se acabo!!!

yo: ¬¬

publico: a ke digamos..no!!!!)

como kiera este monologo ya se acabo

Punto 1!!!

Hay que tener cuidado con las preguntas y con lo que contestas...no keremos vernos como herculiano x-X...

Punto 2!!!

Si alguien te pregunta "ola chica...como te llamas?" respondele "mañana en la noche"

Punto 3!!!

No se pongan a cuestionar todo lo que ven a su alrededor...podran acabar con un trauma y no podran dejar de hacer preguntas ¿verdad que si?

Punto 4!!!!

Antes de preguntar ¿como estas o que haces?...mejor quedate callado y observa a la persona...creeme es mucho mejor x-x

Punto 5!!!

Bueno, no e un punto exactamente...es una pregunta x-X...alguien sabe ¿cuantas preguntas pregunte hoy?...al que me conteste, le dare un helado y la posibilidad de preguntarme algo y le respondere xD

Weno amiguitos eso es todo gracias por leerme y darme un minuto de su pobre vida xD espero que les aya gustado, de sus reviews depende si me kedo o no

bien...eso es toditop noz vemos

atte: el fic

CHAOX


	2. Tecnologia

/&TECNOLOGIA&/

-salgo io por una escalera mecanica, mi pantalon se atora en uno de sus picos y caigo- waaaaaaaa!!!!!

publico: jajajajaja xDDDDD

io: ¬¬ -saliendo de las escaleras- hejem!!

publico: -silencio total-

grillitos: o-o

io: weno ia podemos empezar. -me paro frente a todos- bien esta vez hablare de algo muy importante para nosotros, algo ke todos usamos

señor: -gangoso- os ondones?

io: no, no son los cordones n-ñ (este mendigo ha de ser primo de igor U¬¬), sino la tecnologia. Cuantos de ustedes, llegan a su casa despues de su trabajo y prenden la tele? o cuantos de ustedes se relajan oiendo el radio o kienes de ustedes chatean o se ponen a escribir en sus compus?

Publico: -levantan todos la mano-

La tecnologia es muy importante para todos nosotros, que seriamos de nosotros sin ella? Por ejemplo cuando se va la luz todos se andan quejando y llorando por ella, osea que sienten, por que sin ella la tecnología no es nada, a no ser ke funcionen con pilas? Sin ella seguramente todos volveríamos a la edad de piedra.

Es por eso que cuando yo prendo la televisión o el radio, o enciendo la luz, pienso haaaa la amada tecnología, por eso yo pregunto. Verdad que es bonita la tecnología!?

Publico: Siiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Io: pues….no es cierto!! Muajajaja –risa sicopata- cofcof bueno como les decia la tecnología no es bonita!!! Simplemente piensen!! Cuanta gente obesa hay por culpa de la tecnología!! Principalmente –pausa dramatica- por nuestro amigo…..el control remoto! –risa macabra- muajajaja

Cuanta gente no ha preferido no cambiar el inche canal donde pasan un mentado programa educativo por no encontrar ese pequeño aparatito

Imaginense la siguiente escena

-claudio esta sentado en el sillon, solo, el y su panza de vago borracho con sus botanitas y tiene todo listo mirando el programa bien maton de ¿¿¡¡el chavo del 8!!?? O-OUu weno komo sea, estaba mirando un maratón de este ingenioso hemm "jovecito", cuando de pronto zaz! el mendigo viejo se da cuenta de que el control, Oh hermoso control, esta sobre la televisión.

"Todo va salir bien" piensa claudio "son 10 horas seguidas de mi programa favorito, para cuando se acabe ya mi vieja llegara y le pedire el control"

Pero oh sorpresa! Cuando apenas llevan dos capitulos y repetidos por cierto -.-U la programación cambia!!! A…barneey, un programa chafa de barney!! Un mendigo programa educativo!!!

(tengan en cuenta de que es barneey con doble "e")

Llega la esposa de claudio y como lo encuentra? En posición fetal en el sillon , llorando y diciendo lo malo que son las drogas y el alcohol, obra por supuesto….de barneey!!

Es inaceptable!!! Por eso el inche gordo es asi! Gordo!!!!, ni siquiera la inche idea de que pasaran a barney lo hace cambiar de parecer para que mueva su trasero de aquel sillon y le cambien al canal a la antigua

Publico: -asustados- OoO

Oh si a la antigua…..con el dedo!! Deperdido asi caminarian menos de medio metro hacia el televisor y rebajarian minimo una milesima parte de su "escultural" cuerpo!! Pero no, ahora el unico que tiene musculos es el dedo, gracias al aparato que cambio nuestro cuerpo!! el ejercita-dedos. Alias: el control remoto

Otro problema de la tecnología son los benditos muñecos que hablan solos, oh si amiguitos, los ositos de peluches que hablan solos

Imagínense que estan muy comodamente dormidos en su linda, suave, mullida, hermosa, perfecta, acomodada, fantastica, maravillosa, superest…-recibe un zape por parte del productor- perdon, creo ke exagere mucho, gracias "querido" productor ¬¬ en fin, estan en su cama, cuando un ruido los despierta… "te quiero"

Oh maldito ruido infernal….y no, no es que la tele se prendio sola y se sintoniso el canal de "las 24 horas de barney" sino…..el muñeco, el hermoso y tierno osito de peluche que dice te quiero, con su cara tierna y un cuchillo en la pata izquierda

Sales de tu cama para apagarlo, caminas directo y con paso al puro estilo de la pantera rosa, hacia la caja de juguetes, pero oh sorpresa!, el inche juguete esta a veinte metros bajo tierra, enterrado sobre pilas y pilas de ositos de peluche abandonados, cuando al fin logras dar con el, otra sorpresa, el "tierno osito" ya no funciona, la razon…te tardaste toda la santa noche buscandolo que cuando te das cuenta, ya son las 10:30AM y por consecuencia, se acabaron las pilas, Oh dios!! Que tragedia, y, eran pilas nuevas xD mi mama me va a matar x-XU

Tambien tengan en cuenta de que los sutomoviles son un peligro para la salud…si! Ya nadie quiere caminar por su culpa, por ejemplo, mi perro antes me traia la correa para que lo sacara a pasear, ahora me trae las llaves del auto xP…

-timbra el celular- ha esperen…si…en serio…muy bien….-cuelga- Perdon es que dijo mi "amable" productor en su "amable" tono que me equivoque, no son sutomoviles, son automóviles xP y no entiendo por ke no me lo dice en mi cara, esta a solo unos pasos de mi, solo kiere presumirme su celular nuevo con camara, radio, mp3, juegos java, reproductor de televisión y películas, calendario y no se ke otras cosas mas, ¬¬ el mio solo tiene para llamadas y mensajes…

Oh benditos celulares, que hariamos sin ellos, seguramente seria un lugar mejor -.-U

Por la culpa de ellos hemos perdido la capacidad de convivencia, por su culpa hay gente con hambre, por su culpa vemos a los niños hablando como ejecutivos, aunke en verdad esten viento el programa de los telebbubies…ha perdon ese programa lo ven solo los mayores de edad xD

Y por la culpa de aparatos como el refri, la televisión, los aire acondicionado, los focos, la computadora, los estereos y otros mas salen una larga e interminable cuenta de luz, si, no me creen preguntenle a la familia del wen amigo de herculiano, quien por hacer fiestas, al wey le salieron como $10 000 de luz o-oU

Weno como veran la tecnología es muy….hem…."necesaria?" bueno solo en algunos casos, como en el WC, digo, quien querria volver a tener los inches baños de "pocito" eso me recuerda a una vez que fui al rancho y tube que ir a un baño de esos T-T afortunadamente me libre de ellos, pero esa….es otra historia xD

Y…..con ustedes…..el gran final…..los 5 puntos de este rollo

Publico: we!!! Al fin!!

Io: ¬¬

Publico: o-o –silencio-

Punto 1!!!!

Cuando vayan por unas escaleras mecanicas….procuren traer algo corto x-X no vaya ser ke la tela se les atore en los pico y luego……bueh ya saben o-o

Punto 2!!!!

Si su marido es un gordo obeso ke no ase ejercicio, aga esto: tire el control remoto una y otra vez asta ke logre unas 5 sentadillas o-o eso funcionara xD

Punto 3!!!!

Antes de salir de casa procuren de desconectar todos los aparatos y enchufes…a lo mejor al osito de peluche que habla se le ocurre prender la tele y luego les salen $10000 de luz..¿verda´ herculiano?

Punto 4!!!!

Padres de familia, por favor chequen los programas que tiene su hijo en el celular…no vaya a ser que enves de ver a "bob el constructor" este viendo "bob el violador" o-o

Punto 5!!!!

Deverian de inventar un baño portátil pa´ cuando vayan al rancho, por que creanme…urgen baños decentes por alli x-X

Esto jue todo, muxas gracias por todo, les hablo su amigo…EL fic!!

Io: momento!! Io devia decir eso…no tu T-T

Fic: adelante….

Io: nah ia ke xD solo devo decir a todos ke muxas grax por su tiempo

AttE: **+KiaraHikari+**

ChaoX


	3. Superheroes?

-Entro por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio- hola!!!!!!! n____n regresehhhhh!!!

-silencio-

o-o y mi público? TwT...

sr: e_e te fuiste tanto tiempo q se cansaron

io: TwT dmn!..Tendré q recurrir al plan B e_e -pongo publico de cartón en menos de 30seg(?)-listo n_n.. ahora si comenzare con este monologo mas q se trata de................................................................................ Los superhéroes =D!!!

-silencio-

io: e_e -aplano un botón y se mueven las personitas de cartón aplaudiendo- bien n_n comenzare...... omg q es esto o_o... -miro al cielo y llueven personitas del techo- n.n mi publico...

batman: no agradezcas, los traje para ti (H) -se va-(?)

io: q amable n_n.. bueno pues querido publico.... me recuerdan? =D

publico: no o_o

io: e_e la de los monologos raros...... -silencio-.... la rara o-o..... -silencio-......e_e mejor pasemos a otra cosa.. quieren saber pq batman los trajo aqui? =D

publico: e_e no..

io: ni modo e_é.. bueno pues.. los trajo pq hoy hablaremos de superheroes n_n...........-silencio-........... e_e -aplano boton de aplausos-... n_n mejor.. aora si... amigos dejando a un lado mi rareza =D (?).. diganme.. cuantos de ustedes tenian como idolo a un superheroe? :D... -silencio- -w-... y a cuantos les gustaba ver a batmal en su batimovil o a robin en sus mallas y a superman y sus calzonclllos rojos? =o

hombre de apariecia dudosa: -levanta la mano y comienza a saltar- ami ami ami!! n.n

io: o-o ejem o_oU.. como decia.. quien admiraba a la mujer maranilla.. digo maravilla XDUU y su latigo de la vdd?..

sr raro de 40 años: -imaginando a la mujer maravilla y a su latigo en 'aspecto dudoso', babea- 0¬¬¬0

io: o_oU ay dios q tipo de publico vino... como sea.. cuantos de uds veian a las personas del bien luchando contra el mal? :o... -silencio-...... .w.U.. -saco un poxolateh y despiertan todos-.......mxo mejor n_n, como decia.. vdd q los superheroes son geniales??..

publico: -hipotizados por el poxolateh- siii...

io: pues.................. no es cierto!!!! ¬¬ para empezar.. pq usan la ropa interior por fuera?, esq caso les pica ponerselas por detro? D=..o porq segun son perfectos pero... oh sorpresa.. tienen debilidades??, por ejemplo chupeman(?) ah digo suerman XDU..a el le acercan la kriptonita y se debilita D: .. pq??..y no se han dado cuenta q batman esta ciego como un murcielago y tiene mas reflejos que mi abuelita en silla de ruedas q fue enseñada por kung fu panda?? D= (?).. y pq 'batman'?.. acaso es un ''hombre bate'? D= (???).. o pq la mujer maravilla derrota con un lacito de la vdd? D: ..y se han dado cuenta como desprestigian a los polis? D: ..ellos tienen armas y.. traen pistolas(?) y aun asi no pueden dar con un simple ladron e_e...es injustooo!!..y pq el hombre araña es 'araña'?.. acaso te araña O_o.. bueo eso se lo dejamos a mary jane n.ñ(?)...

Ademas tengo evidencia de q los superheroes son mala influencia -saca archivos secretos Y-(?).....por ejemplo el niño q se tiro de un 8 piso por creerse un power ranger D= (basado en un hecho real u.u (?)..) y el niño q se pego a la cama para no ir a la escuela? O_o talvez creia q era el hombre pegamento y q wolverine vendria a llevarlo a la escuela de superheroes O_o..

Otra cosa e_e.. hay discriminacion a la mujer!!.. solo conozco 4 heroinas D= ..la mujer falcon, a la marranilla, a la mouling rouge y a la huracan D= (traduccion: mujer halco, mujer maravilla, rourge y tormenta..) porq hay menos!!? Dx por eso mismo señores y señoras.. yo sere.. una.. heroina!!! (H)..

joven cholo(?): 0¬0 suaveee..heroinaaa...

io: e_e pero no de esa... emm ... pues aqui los 5 puntitos del minirollito justiciero! (?) XDDD..

sr de la bateria: -tocando como loko- hiuuuu seehhh!!! weeeee!!! o¬o!!!

publico: chuky chuky!!!!

io: ¬¬U..

chuky: -silencio- o_oU..

io: listo n.n aqui van...

punto1!:

si vas a tener una cita con con el hombre araña.. cuidado.. mary jane dice q araña ;D (?????)

punto2!:

si tu hijo ve los power rangers.. asegurate de regalarle un paracaidas en su cumpleaños XD..

punto3!:

si quieres ser un superheroe.. adelante.. pero asegurate de traer tu ropa interior por dentro.. porq la ropa normal pica mas q la otra D: ....vdd superman XD? (??)..

punto4!:

si se van a casar asegurence de q su mujer no tenga complejo de heroina pq sino.. igual q la mujer maravilla saca su latigo y... les saca tooooda la verdad XDDDD..

punto5!:

si te quieres volver como wolverine....cuidado en donde metes las cuchillas x_xU -con los nudillos sangrando-

Bueno es todo por hoy amiguitos =D! fue un placer servirles..(????)

sr X: e_e yo no quede satisfecho e_é

io: etto... me voy XDDD

Adioz(?)


End file.
